


Sharing

by Meloncholor



Series: The Gift of a Sword [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: But it's going to span almost the entirety of DA:O, Character Study, Each work is relatively short, M/M, Slow Burn, There will eventually be a payoff, This is a sort of AU I'm working on, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Sten wants to give a gift to the Warden, a small token for returning his sword.





	Sharing

Sten waited patiently, watching the heavy raindrops fall safely from under a tree, the smooth curve of the branch he had decided to lay on was just comfortable enough that he could think clearly. He watched the drizzle of warm water, and fumbled with the small sack cradled in his hands again. 

It was probably morning now. He didn’t know how long I had been waiting, or really even why. A harsh breeze blew in from the forest, and he scrunched his nose in disgust as the waft of dog and garbage took him from his thoughts. It wound his already tight chest further into knots and the grip on the bag he was holding became near deadly. He chanced a look back at the camp, Sten could not see the fire, but smoke was curling from the center of the encampment. There was a soft humming moving about the camp, and Sten clenched his fist so tightly around the bag he felt the pattern of the fabric imprint into his palm. Valmiro rounded the corner of the tent obstructing Sten’s view. The cranky mage fumbled without grace around the structure, still wearing his armaments from the day before, hair disheveled and eyes sporting a fair amount of sag. Sten watched numbly as he stretched, his arms reaching as far as the light metal plate would allow. The joints in his arms and shoulders cracked like old wood, eliciting a hum of sleepy satisfaction. Sten’s face went blank, but his heart warmed when the mage’s gaze lowered on him.

“Oh good morning Sten.” he said, a grin half-forming on his face. Sten did not mirror the gesture, but responded by standing to his full height.The rain had apparently stopped upon the mage’s arrival.  Valmiro continued to stretch.

“Good morning kadan.” He barked out, and internally winced at his own callous. The other just continued his movements, insuring every one of his joints was well adjusted. He flashed a brilliant smile to Sten. 

“Sorry for my uh,” Valmiro bent forward to touch his toes. “Distraction.” he popped back up. “I’m glad to see you’re doing okay my tan friend.” Valmiro walked a bit closer to pat the large man on his shoulder. With him came that distinct sharp smell of lyrium that followed him like a pack of dogs. Sten didn’t like it. Valmiro was sprinkled with water, his dark black curls slicked back from his face and his pauldrons dripped onto the ground.

“Thank you.” Sten retorted, the heat of the air was getting to him, he felt his neck begin to sweat. He reached out slowly, offering the bag to the other. “This is repayment for yesterday, I do not expect to fall again. But your behavior was noble, to say the least.”

Valmiro barked a laugh, and rested his hands on the outstretched fist strangling the gnarled bag. 

“I just need the insurance that it won’t happen again, a man like me hates to worry,” he gestured with his finger to the bags under his eyes. “Gives me wrinkles.” and he chuckled again and pushed the bag back into Sten’s chest. 

Valmiro’s hands were cold, Sten noted; the qunari was afraid the mage could feel the hard pounding in his chest. He took a breath. The contact only lasted a moment before the other pulled away. Sten was forced back into harsh reality and he forcibly held out the bag again. “I insist, it will assure you that I won’t fall again.” Valmiro quirked an eyebrow, and took the maimed sack from the qunari. It was warm, he gave sten a cautionary glance before opening it.

It was cookies, five plain cookies, still warm and perhaps fresh from a bakery. They smelled like spices and cinnamon and a twinge of something citrusy, Sten wavered as he waited for any reaction from the other. 

“Oh wow.” Valmiro said plainly, he dipped his hand into the bag and pulled out a particularly large pastry, a few chunks of it missing from too much jostling around, and offered it to Sten.

“If we share, I suppose neither of us will get hurt.” Valmiro quipped.

Sten scoffed. “I already promised no further harm will come to me, do you not believe my word?” Valmiro just laughed again.

“Just take it, I don’t want to make it an order.” Sten begrudgingly took the pastry from the smaller hand and watched as the mage pulled out another cookie and began to munch, humming as he licked his lips and took another bite.

The pair stood as Valmiro made jokes and small talk between his bites, handing Sten every other cookie from the bag. 

On his last, Valmiro took his time obnoxiously licking the sugar and spices off his fingers while Sten finished his last. 

The mage smiled as Sten wiped stray crumbs from his mouth. Valmiro gave one last firm clasp on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Kadan.”

Sten’s heart went static, before he could respond the mage disappeared, off to greet Leliana who was particularly cheerful at his early rising.

_ Kadan _

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Fic two! I already have most of this story line fleshed out but any comments, suggestions, or criticisms are welcome!


End file.
